Venezuela/episode guide
Pre Redemption } | rowspan=2 colspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 align="center"|1st Voted Out Day 3 |- | |- | rowspan=2 style="text-align: center;"|2 | rowspan=2 align="left"|"The Refuge" | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 colspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 align="center"|2nd Voted Out Day 6 |- | |- | rowspan=2 style="text-align: center;"|3 | rowspan=2 align="left"|"Double Kidnaps and Double Trouble" | rowspan=2 | colspan=2 | | | align="center"|3rd Voted Out Day 9 |- | colspan=2 | | | align="center"|4th Voted Out Day 9 |- | rowspan=2 style="text-align: center;"|4 | rowspan=2 align="left"|"The Stars Align" | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 colspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 align="center"|5th Voted Out Day 12 |- | |- | rowspan=2 style="text-align: center;"|5 | rowspan=2 align="left"|"These Are My Confessions" | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 colspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 align="center"|6th Voted Out Day 15 |- | |- | rowspan=2 style="text-align: center;"|6 | rowspan=2 align="left"|"Packin' Fifties!" | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 colspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 align="center"|7th Voted Out Day 18 |- | |} Post Redemption } ! colspan=2 |Challenges ! rowspan=2 |Eliminated ! rowspan=2 |Finish |- ! Inhabitant(s) ! Challenger(s) ! Eliminated ! iS Points ! Immunity |- | rowspan=3 style="text-align: center;"|7 | rowspan=3 align="left"|"Shaman's Rattle" | rowspan=3 | rowspan=3 colspan=2 | colspan=2 | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 align="center"|8th Voted Out Day 20 |- | colspan=2 Brittany, as the holder of the Rattle gave Immunity to one person on either Corazón or Orgullo ahead of the two-tribe Tribal Council. She chose Audrey who would also become a member of the merged tribe. |- | colspan=2 | | 9th Voted Out Day 22 |- | rowspan=2 style="text-align: center;"|8 | rowspan=2 align="left"|"United As One" | rowspan=2 | | | rowspan=2 colspan=2 | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 align="center"|10th Voted Out Day 24 |- | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|9 | align="left"|"It Sucks To Win" | | | | colspan=2 | | align="center"|11th Voted Out Day 26 |- | style="text-align: center;"|10 | align="left"|"Me, In Real Life" | | | | | | | align="center"|12th Voted Out Day 28 |- | style="text-align: center;"|11 | align="left"|"Highly Skilled" | | | | colspan=2 | | align="center"|13th Voted Out Day 30 |- | style="text-align: center;"|12 | align="left"|"Who's The Most iB1tter?" | | | | colspan=2 | | align="center"|14th Voted Out Day 32 |- | rowspan=2 style="text-align: center;"|13 | rowspan=2 align="left"|"Collect, Detect, Inspect" | | rowspan=2 colspan=2 The duel was postponed until three people were at Redemption. | rowspan=2 colspan=2 | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 align="center"|15th Voted Out Day 34 |- | |- | rowspan=2 style="text-align: center;"|14 | rowspan=2 align="left"|"The Stupidest Move" | | rowspan=2 Re-entered the Game on Day 35 | | rowspan=2 colspan=2 | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 align="center"|16th Voted Out Day 36 |- | | |- | rowspan=6 style="text-align: center;"|15 | rowspan=6 align="left"|"25% Chance" | colspan=3 rowspan=6 | colspan=2 | | align="center"|17th Voted Out Day 37 |- | colspan=2 | | 18th Voted Out Day 38 |- ! colspan=2 rowspan=4 | Jury Vote |- | | 2nd Runner-Up |- | | Runner-Up |- | | Sole iSurv1vor |- |} References Category:Episode Guides